Parent State Of Mind
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin and Ally are now happily married and now they have a daughter named Summer. Everything is great, they get to surf and walk on the beach and now raise a daughter together can't be too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1-Happy Birthday Summer

**Hey! I am so so sooooo sorry I know this has taken me a long time to post and I'm so sorry! I hope you like this :) and I hope you had a great weekend and please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I groaned as I felt Summer jumping on our bed "mommy! Daddy! Get up! Get up!" Summer said as Austin groaned as well "okay I'm up" I said yawning and looking at the clock it was nine not too early but neither of us got that much sleep last night. "Took you long enough" Summer said making me laugh as Austin got up and rubbed his eyes "well aren't you cheerful today princess is there any reason why?" Austin said as Summer giggled "cause it's my birthday silly!" Summer said as I grabbed her and placed a kiss on her cheek "and indeed it is come on let's go make some birthday breakfast" I said as Summer jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. I yawned and got up and looked back at Austin who was burying his head in his pillow "come on lazy bones" I said as I tugged Austins arm while he groaned "noo" Austin said before I got an idea, I placed kiss going up his arm and then up his neck and then Austin's eyes opened and he got up and smirked before he crashed his lips with mine. I smiled in the kiss and kissed him back before I pulled away "I knew that would get you up now come on I'm making pancakes" I said as Austin's eyes light up.

"Well then what are we doing up here?" Austin said as he took my hand and we walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Summer sitting at table. I took out the pancake mix and made a batch while Summer and Austin patiently waited, she took after Austin and his love for pancakes. "Alright come and get them while they're-" I began before Austin grabbed some pancakes for himself and Summer while there were three left for me "hot" I finished looking at Austin who was putting whipped cream and berries on Summer's pancake stack for a four year old she has quite the appetite. "Well I'll be fine with my three thank you" I said as I sat down with them "come on Ally I don't think you would eat more than three" Austin said making me roll my eyes and smile "oh whatever" I said before we all began to eat. Austin finished first like usual then I did and then Summer who had whipped cream all over her face "come here you" I said grabbing a wet cloth as Summer came over to me and I whipped her face off. "Mommy stop it! I'm all clean now" Summer said squirming away "Oh alright well coming on sweetie let's get you ready for your party" I said as I took Summers hand "I'll clean up" Austin said as we passed him "thank you!" I said blowing him a kiss before Summer and I walked up to her room.

I opened her door and she ran onto her bed while I walked over to her closet. "Okay how does this look?" I asked grabbing a white dress with small flowers on it "oo yay!" Summer said smiling, I then walked over to her and put the dress on her. "Okay now come here I need to comb your hair" I said as Summer sat down on my lap and I grabbed the comb and combed out her light brown hair. "Mommy! We need to hurry! The parties soon!" Summer said as I nodded "right! Let's go brush our teeth" I said as I walked into Summer's bathroom and helped her brush her teeth then I washed her face and put a small bow in her hair. I then heard the doorbell, "I got it!" Austin yelled, people are already here? I thought to myself I then heard Trish and Dez's voices "honey go downstairs and say hello to Trish and Dez okay? I'm sure they have a gift for you! I'll be down soon" I said as Summer smile widened once I mentioned presents she then sped downstairs. I sighed and then walked into Austin and my room and then into my closet. I grabbed red maxi dress that had a cut on one of the sides and then I put on a dark blue jean jacket. I then put on a light coat of mascara and then I put on some red flats and then walked downstairs, I saw Trish and Dez sitting with Summer.

"Hey Ally! We were just about to give Summer her gift" Dez said as Summer smiled "oh well wait where is Austin?" I asked looking around "the cake guy and the magician just showed up so he is talking to them" Trish said as I nodded "okay well go ahead honey open your gift!" I said as Summer grinned and opened the box covered in pink wrapping paper. "Ah! A barbie doll!" Summer said smiling as Trish said "Dez! I told you to get her the princess!" "Sorry! I just thought the warrior one was cooler" Dez said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Summer sweetie do you like your gift?" Trish asked Summer before she glared at Dez "yes Trish! I love it! Thank you guys so much!" Summer said before she gave them both a hug and I smiled then grabbed my camera and took a photo. Summer then ran into the kitchen "well thanks Dez for getting my daughter a warrior barbie doll it's not like we don't have a ton of those" I said laughing while Dez said "hey! I thought it was cool!" Dez said before we heard Austin say "whoah! Cool doll honey!" Austin and Summer then came out of the kitchen Summer was eating another pancake while Austin was looking at the doll. "Hey man!" Dez said as he walked over to Austin and they hugged then so did him and Trish. Austin then walked over to me and looked me up and down "you know it shouldn't be legal for you to be this gorgeous" Austin said making me smile and blush then I gave him a quick kiss. "So is everything set up?" I asked Austin who nodded "okay good now go get changed. I don't think the kids want to see you in your t-shirt and boxers" I said laughing at Austin who shrugged "well I know you love it but fine I'll go change" Austin said kissing my head before he ran upstairs.

I then heard the doorbell ring and I walked over to the door with Summer, I opened it to see Mimi standing there "Happy birthday Summer!" Mimi said smiling down at Summer who squealed "Grandma!" Summer said hugging her. "Can I give her her gift now?" Mimi asked me as I nodded seeing Summer was looking at the big bag Mimi was holding. "Come sit, Austin! Mimi's here!" I said up the stairs as Austin ran downstairs in some dark blue jeans and a well fitting yellow v-neck. "Hey mom" Austin said smiling giving Mimi and hug before we all walked back into the living room. "Go ahead honey" Mimi said as Summer dug into the bag throwing the tissue paper all over the place as Austin and I tried to catch it all. "AH!" Summer yelled as she took out piles of all the movies she loved, "there's more" Mimi said smiling as I looked at her "there is?" I asked looking at the fifteen movies Summer had pulled out of the bag. Then she pulled out a box and then she opened the box and pulled out an outfit. It had a blue top with white flowers on it with a white skirt and then some sparkly white shoes, yeah Summer's going through a bit of a sparkles phase. "Thank you grandma!" Summer said smiling and hugging Mimi while Austin put everything back into the bag. "You're welcome Summer" Mimi said hugging Summer before I heard the doorbell. I walked over to it and opened it to find one of Summer's friends at the door with her mom "hey come on in!" I said and I then said that for the next fifteen minutes as more and more people came. Once everyone was there I walked outside and saw the magician doing tricks and Dez was helping some kids play pin the tail on the donkey and Trish was doing face paint. I then looked over to the group of mom's who were all talking and looking, looking at a certain someone, a certain someone who happens to be my husband. I sighed and walked over to Trish who was doing face paint and I joined her helping "so I see some of the mom's are eyeing Austin" Trish said laughing with I scoffed. "Yeah well whatever it's not bothering me" I said lying through my teeth as I saw a few of them talking to Austin. "Haha sure Ally don't worry about it. Austin only looks at you" Trish said as I smiled and nodded "you're right" I said smiling before I looked at a kid who was waiting and said "come on over! What do you want?"

I had painted well I'm sure every childs face and Dez's it was now time for cake, Austin came out with Summer's cake as we were all singing happy birthday. Austin set the cake down next to Summer and I and wrapped his arm around my waist, "happy birthday sweetie make I wish" I said whispering into Summer's ear as she nodded and blew out her candles. Well it didn't take much since there were just four. Everyone ate cake and soon after there were presents and I'm pretty sure I was drowning in barbies and jewelry. I then looked at Austin who nodded and walked into the kitchen and then came out with our gift to Summer. "Alright now this gift is going to kick all of you're presents-" Austin began before I said "butts" before we handed Summer the big gift. She tore off all the wrapping paper and gasped, there was a wet suit foaled up on top of a small white surf board. Austin had written 'Summer Moon' on it with a small moon next to her name. "Thank you!" Summer said giving us both a hug and I heard the sound of a camera click before we pulled away and all of Summer's friends looked at the surfboard as Austin and I got up and walked over to Trish and Dez. "Man are you really gonna start giving her lessons?" Trish asked as Austin nodded "of course! I've felt bad she's had to just sit with you guys or someone else while Ally and I would surf. No way am I letting her out far but she'll start off small" Austin said smiling, "I wouldn't want a shark to show up again" Austin said shuddering as we laughed. "I don't think anyone want's that to happen" Dez said as Austin pulled me close to him and placed a kiss on my head. I smiled and then saw that it was almost Summer's nap time "well I think it's time for party favors!" I said as all the kids smiled.

I gave them all a small bag full of some shells from Dez's shop and soon everyone except Mimi had left and I had brought Summer up into her room and I collapsed onto our bed. Austin and Mimi walked in and I got up "hey well I was just saying I have to head out but here I have a little something for you guys" Mimi said handing us a photo frame. I smiled looking down at it, the first photo was of the day Summer was born and I was holding her while I was sitting on the hospital bed and Austin was holding her as well and he was kissing my head. The the next photo was of us on Summer's first birthday she had cake all over her face and she was smiling. The photo after that was of us on her second birthday with us smiling and Summer had one of her cake filled hands on Austin's face while I was laughing at them and they were both smiling. The the photo after one was of her third birthday, we were all standing on the beach in our swimsuits and we had written 'Happy 3rd Birthday Summer!' and we were smiling and then the one next to that was of us earlier hugging Summer as she got her surfboard. "Mimi thank you" I said hugging Mimi who smiled and said "anytime I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mimi said as I nodded. I then walked back to the bed and got onto it and sat down with Austin. "Man I can't believe she is already four" Austins said sighing as he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. "I know it just feels like yesterday we rushed into that hospital" I said as Austin chuckled. "Yeah I remember it all so well" Austin said as I smiled.

Flashback.

I sighed as I walked into the cafe, "Ally honey shouldn't you be at home?" Mimi asked as she walked over to me and helped me to a table. "I know but I was craving the food here really really badly" I said smiling as Mimi laughed and said "well here I'll get you the special it's on the house" Mimi said as I smiled and then I saw Trish walk in. "Ally! There you are! I came to your house but no one was home" Trish said as she sat down. "Sorry Trish I was just really hungry" I said as Trish laughed before I then laughed with her and then stopped and my eyes widened. "Ally? You okay?" Trish asked me I looked down at the now wet floor and then back at Trish "Trish my water just broke" I said as Trish's eye's widened and she ran over to Mimi. She pointed to me then Mimi went into the kitchen and then came out and took off her apron "come on let's get you to the hospital" Mimi said as they helped me up and we walked out as I groaned. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said holding my stomach we then got in the car. "Wait I need to call ow! Austin" I said groaned as Trish pulled out her phone as Mimi pulled out of the parking lot. "Austin? Hey it's Ally. Meet us at the hospital, why? Cause my water just broke! Austin! Austin! Calm down just met us there. Okay I ow! Love you too" I said as I closed the phone and groaned as we sped down to the hospital.

Once we got there I was rushed into a room and I changed into a hospital apron and I was laying down on the bed groaned and I gripping onto Trish's hand "where in the OW! World is Austin?" I said groaning in pain. "He's coming he's-" Trish began before I saw Austin run into the room gasping "I'm right here" Austin said grabbing my hand and kissing it as I smiled before I groaned again. "OW!" I yelled digging my nails into Austin's skin. "Trish go see if the doctor can come see us yet" Austin said as he smiled down at me. "The doctor will be here soon babe" Austin said as another contraction came and I yelled in pain "Ow! Well I ow! Hope they're here soon!" I said as I groaned. "Hello Ally Dawson? I'm doctor Shepard" A woman said walking in and smiled at me while I weakly smiled back at her. "Do you want morphine Ally?" Doctor Shepard asked me as I shook my head. "Oh I see a tough girl well then in that case on a level of one to ten how much pain are you in?" Doctor Shepard asked me as I yelled in pain then said "about a eight?" I said before I shook my head "nope nine" I sighing. "Okay I'm going to see how far along this baby of yours is" doctor Shepard said as I nodded as Austin kissed my head. "Okay I can feel the top of the baby's head. Now Ally I need you to push okay?" Doctor Shepard asked me as I nodded. "You can do this baby" Austin said as I nodded before I pushed and cried out in pain. "Keep going" doctor Shepard said as I pushed again crying out in pain, "come on Ally you got this" Austin said as I pushed again gripping onto Austin's hand. I yelled again before I then heard a smaller and softer cry. I sighed and looked up and saw doctor Shepard was holding a small baby girl, "you did it" Austin said kissing me and then I let go of his hand and sighed as I looked at Austin who was shaking his hand "damn you've got quite a girp" Austins said making me laugh before we doctor shepherd brought her over to us. "Here" She said handing me the small girl as I held her in my arms, "what do you want to name her?" I asked looking up at Austin who smiled and then looked down at her and said "Summer" I smiled and nodded. "Summer Melissa Moon" I said as Austin smiled and nodded. "Welcome to the world Summer" I said to Summer before I kissed her small head.

Flashback over

"So before you weren't jealous at all?" Austin asked me as I laughed and rolled my eyes "no" I said before Austin looked at me and I sighed. "Okay maybe a little bit" I said as Austin laughed and said "well no need to worry about you cause I have a permanent undying love for you." Austin said smiling. "Same here love" I said smiling at Austin. I then brought my lips up to his and kissed him deeply, I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck and he wrapped his other arm around my waist and kissed my back as deeply. I let my mouth open a little bit as Austin's tongue entered moving around my mouth as I moaned before I pulled away and set kisses down Austin's neck as he moaned. "Ally" Austin said before I moved my head back up and kissed him on the lips one more time before I pulled away. "Aw why did you stop?" Austin asked pouting as I laughed "because even though I would love to do this I am also very tired" I said yawning as Austin chuckled. "Here I'll set us a timer we'll get half an hour to sleep before Summer will wake up" Austin said as I smiled and snuggled my face into his chest "mhm that sounds nice" I said before I felt Austin kiss my head and I then let my eyelids close and sleep take over for a bit. Thinking about Summer, Trish, Dez, Mimi and Austin and wondering what would happen next for us.

**So there you have it! I hope that you like it :) I will try to update soon but I am also writing a story called 'Looks Like Your Stuck With Me' so if you want to also check out that story that would be amazing! :) I am new to writing two stories at a time so sorry I'll just have to get used to it :) that's all :)) anyway I hope you liked this! Happy Sunday a new Austin and Ally episode tonight! Yay! And don't forget to vote for the TCA's :) I hope you liked this and had a great weekend and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2-First day

**I AM SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY! I honestly I am so sorry! I know that it has been over three months! Yet thank you guys so much for the reviews! I totally understand if your annoyed or something I am so sorry! I just I learned that I can't manage two stories, that was a mistake of mine to try to take on but hey all we can do is learn from our mistakes. So if you have been following me and my story you would know that I have finished 'Looks Like Your Stuck with Me' so if you want to check that out that would be great! I've also posted two one-shots! I am so sooo sorry though you guys! I really am! Please forgive me! Please review, fav, and follow!:)**

_Summer-Age 6_

Ally's P.O.V

"Wake up sweetie" I said as I walked into Summer's room and shook her little shoulder lightly. "Mhm one more minute mommy" Summer mumbled while I smiled just like Austin. "Hey now you don't want to be late for your first day of school" I said and then Summer jumped up with a smile on her face as she got out of bed. "Come here put these on" I said handing her the outfit that took us two hours to decide last night. She's only six now oh god I wonder how long it will take her once she's sixteen? I don't even want to think about it.

"I'm all ready let's go! Let's go!" Summer said as she ran down the stairs before Austin swooped her up, "Summer don't you oh I don't know want to eat some food?" Austin asked as Summer nodded while I laughed. "I made you some pancakes" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow at him as we all walked into the kitchen. "Oh so you can cook now?" I asked as Austin laughed while he dished some pancakes onto Summer's plate. "Ha ha Ally. I can cook well pancakes but that's all that really matters right honey?" Austin asked as Summer nodded while she eat the pancakes that were drenched in sweet syrup. "Mhm!" Summer said before she dug into her stack of pancakes and Austin soon joined her as I smiled at them while I sipped my coffee.

"All done!" Summer said looking down at her empty plate before she stood up and walked upstairs. "Wow can you believe it? She's already going into kindergarten, next middle school, then high school then col-" Austin began before I cut him off. "Hush! I don't even want to think about that" I said as Austin laughed before he wrapped his arm around me and pinned me against the wall. "Now I never got that good morning kiss" Austin said as I smiled and began to lean in before Summer squealed and I heard Austin curse under his breath as I laughed. "Ew!" Summer said as I smiled and walked over to her, "sorry sweetie you'll understand when you older" I said, "wayy older. Like when you're thirty" Austin said as I laughed. "But you're not even thirty daddy" Summer said as I grabbed her backpack and put her lunch in it. "Yeah I know but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're not kissing boys until you're thirty" Austin said while Summer looked at him confused while I laughed. "Come on honey let's go you don't want to be late" I said as Summer grinned as I helped her put on her backpack while Austin helped her with her shoes and then we were out the door. "I'll see you later have a good first day at school! Make good friends! And choices! Don't throw any crayons! Don't forget to take to you na-" Austin rambled on before I cut him off. "What he's trying to say is have a good day now go give him a hug" I said before Summer gave Austin a hug then ran back into the car as I blew Austin a kiss who frowned. "That's all I get!" Austin said as I laughed while backing out of the driveway "all goods things come to those who wait!" I said as Austin laughed before we took off down the small hill.

"We're here sweetie" I said as I pulled into the school's parking lot. "Wait mommy" Summer said softly as I helped her out of the car and took her hand as we walked into the school. "Can you stay for a while?" Summer asked as I slowly nodded "I'll stay as long as possible" I said as Summer smiled. "Okay good!" Summer said as we turned the corner to her classroom. A tall blonde women was standing at the doorway smiling at us, "hello! My name is Ms. Logan what's yours?" Ms. Logan asked Summer who hid behind my leg. "I'm Ally Moon, and this little muskin is Summer Moon she's just feeling a bit shy" I said before Summer mumbled "I am not." "Well Summer how about you and your mom find you're cubbie and you can look around the classroom" Ms. Logan said as I smiled at her then looked down at Summer who nodded before I had to pull her into the classroom.

"Summer baby look, there's your name! And there are even little surf boards near it" I said as I knelt down next Summer's cubby as Summer looked at it and smiled. "Now put your things in there and look you get to be next to this young boy" I said pointing to a small blonde boy who was looking through his backpack with a blonde women next to him. "Why don't you say hello?" I asked as Summer shook her head "no boys have cooties mom!" Summer said as I smiled. "Well that's only if you kiss them and daddy did say you weren't going to do that until you were thirty so I think you'll be okay" I said as Summer slowly nodded before she walked over to the boy and said hello. I smiled at her before the blonde women walked over to me "looks like our kids are getting along" she said as I smiled and nodded. "Indeed, my name's Ally Moon" I said "Sarah Cineto" The women said as I my breath stopped for a moment, now way. "Oh well um nice to met you! Come on Summer look theres a loft!" I said quickly grabbing Summer's hand and taking her over to the loft area. We looked around for a while then the bell rung and I needed to get to work, but Summer didn't exactly like that idea. "Mom! Please stay!" Summer said as she clung onto my leg as I sighed "Summer I can't, I'm so sorry but go on. You're going to have fun! School is so much fun!" I said as I knelt down and looked into Summer's big brown eyes. "You're not lying aren't lying are you?" Summer asked me as I smiled and shook my head "trust me honey if you grow up anything like me then you will love school. Daddy will be here at three okay?" I said as Summer nodded and then I gave her a kiss on the head before I walked outside sighed thinking, there she goes.

I drove back down the the cafe and walked inside to find the place pretty full, I quickly got changed into my uniform before walking over to Mimi. "Wow I am so sorry! If you told me it was going to be this busy then I would've left sooner" I said as I walked over to Mimi putting on my apron. "Oh it's fine dear! You can only drop you kid off at kindergarten for the first time once, besides Trish is doing a fine job!" Mimi said pointing to a very frantic Trish running around the cafe. "Oh um well good thing I showed up" I said quickly before grabbing some menus and walking over to the front of the cafe helping people to a table.

I sighed as I sat down and fanned myself as I grabbed some of Trish's fries. "Hey!" Trish said as I smiled at her "friends share!" I said as Trish laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Fine but I'm only sharing since you're now paying for this" Trish said as I nodded "deal" I said before taking another handful of fries.

"So how was Summer's first day?" Trish asked me as I walked out of the bathroom since I changed out of my work clothes but Austin wanted to meet me here before he would pick up Summer. "She was alright, I mean I finally got her to let go of my leg which helped me leave, but there was this um boy. I don't really know for sure but I mean I think I might know his dad" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow at me, "now who is this man?" Trish asked me I opened my mouth before I squealed a I felt Austin's arms tickling my waist."Hey I missed you" Austin said into my ear nibbling at it as I smiled while Trish rolled her eyes at us with a smile on her face. "Come on I have ten minutes before I have to pick up Summer" Austin said into my ear as I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked out of the cafe to this now bigger surf shop.

"Wow looks like you had a busy day" I said as I began to pick up some of the papers that were on the ground as Austin sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah it has been, I'm so happy business is good but it's tough too" Austin said as I frowned and sat down next to him on the couch running my hands down his broad shoulders.

"Mhm you seem tense need a massage?" I asked as Austin nodded as I smiled, I then began to move my hands in circles and pressing into his back. "Mhm that feels so good" Austin said sighing as I smirked before I brought my lips down to his neck at first lightly placing kisses up and down it. "Does this feel good?" I asked as I began to kiss harder softly biting at parts as I heard a deep moan escape Austin's throat. "Yes" Austins said hoarsely before he moved so his chest was smashed with mine and soon his lips were too. I smiled into the kiss as I grabbed Austin's hair tugging at it a little as I felt Austin's tonge run circles in my mouth loving the feeling. I felt Austin's grip on my hips getting tighter and tighter as he pushed me closer to him, if that was even possible. We then broke apart as I tried to catch my breath but it was soon gone as I gasped once Austin's lips were attacking my neck, going up and down. Then he began to suck harder as I moaned rolling my hips against his as Austin moaned against my neck.

"Hey sorry to um break up this up but you have to go pick up oh you know your daughter" Trish said as I blushed while Austin cursed under his breath "damn it I was just getting started" Austin said as I smiled. "You should go and go take care of yourself mister you might scare Summer with that" I said as Austin got up before I pointed to the tent in his pants while he smirked. "Well it's not my fault you turn me on" Austin said as I blushed before I kissed him then he walked out of the shop. "Man I can't believe you too still going at it" Trish said as I laughed while I began to clean up the store turning over to 'closed' sign. "Hey! You shouldn't be talking!" I said as I began to place some loose papers in a pile. "Whatever" Trish said as I laughed, "come on please help me clean this all up" I said as Trish groaned then nodded. We spent the next half an hour cleaning up the store before Summer and Austin came back.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" I asked as Summer ran into the store smiling while Austin was frowning?

"Amazing! Except Daddy didn't like this one boys daddy" Summer said as I raised an eyebrow at Austin who sighed. "Summer honey how about you go play with one of the boards? I'll be there in a minute" Austin said as Summer nodded then she ran over to some of the surf boards that were on the ground while Austin pulled me behind the counter. "I saw Dallas today" Austin said as my eyes widened. "Are you sure that was him?" I asked as Austin nodded "looked like ass-I mean mean guy to me" Austin said as I sighed, "well I'm sure he's moved on and we could probably still be friends!" I said as Austin's eyes went dark. "No way Ally I'm not letting you near that weirdo" Austin said as I giggled "aw is someone jealous that I might get close to a certain someone else?" I asked as Austin nodded which made me laugh even harder. "Austin don't worry! My hearts yours no one elses okay?" I said as Austin's face softened and he nodded. "Alright sorry, you're just really amazing you know that?" Austin asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I know I do try" I said before Austin smiled and rolled his eyes at me then kissed me softly. I then smiled as Summer shrieked pulling away from Austin's soft lips, "come on goofball let's head home" Austin said before he picked up Summer and put her on his shoulders. We then walked back to his car and all got in and drove back up the hill that lead to our house.

We had dinner and then I gave Summer a bath before she went up into her room while I cleaned the kitchen. I then walked upstairs and shook my head as I saw Summer in the guest room half asleep on the bed watching tv."Come on sweetie" I said as I turned off the tv and picked up a very tired Summer. "Someone looks tired" I said as Summer shook her head "no I'm-I'm just feeling lazy" Summer said sleepily as I smiled carrying her into her room. "Alright all I need is for you to keep those eyes of yours open for about ten minutes okay?" I asked as I placed Summer on her bed as she nodded while I grabbed her pjs. I got her out of her clothes and into her pjs then brushed her teeth and then read her a bit of a book.

"And then the mommy bear said-" I said looking down from the book to see Summer already asleep, "goodnight" I said before kissing Summer on the top of the head then walking out of her room to find Austin standing there at the doorway. I smiled closing the door then looking up at Austin who was in sweatpants and shirtless, mhm. "How are you so good at this whole mother thing?" Austin asked as I smiled going into our room. "I don't know I'm just gifted I guess" I said as Austin shook his head and smiled as he got into the bed while I changed into my pajamas. I then turned around as I pulled my shorts up my legs to find Austin staring at me as I turned a bright pink. "I can still make you blush" Austin said smirking as I laughed and got into the bed as well. "What that? That was just a gift I can make my cheeks pink whenever I want to" I said as Austin smirked. "Oh yeah so me telling you you're beautiful is normal?" Austin said as I blushed again, dang it. "Told you so" Austin said as I hid my face under the covers as Austin chuckled turning off the light then going under the covers with me. "You're annoying" I said as Austin laughed, "but yet you still love me" Austin said as he pulled me up and I pulled myself closer to his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. "Yes somehow" I said as Austin gasped while he put his arms around my waist. "Excuse me?" Austin asked as I laughed "I'm kidding! I love you okay? Happy?" I asked as Austin grinned like a child does on Christmas day. "Yes, yes I am" Austin said before kissing me once more before we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**There we go! Chapter two done! I also promise my updates will be much quicker! I will try to get one up earliest this weekend, latest next. I am so sorry again for the longest wait ever! Please forgive me! Also I am telling you now this story is going to just be 10 chapters, they will go from kindergarten until Summer's graduation party. So that's the dealo :) I am so sorry again I honestly can't say that enough! I am so grateful that you guys have read this!:) I hope you guys have an amazing day! Also Halloween is on Friday so I hope everyone has an amazing Halloween!:) Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3-Sleepover

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!:) Happy November! If that's a thing..anywho I will be trying to update every Sunday or so:) I hope you guys like this chapter! Have an amazing week! Please review when your done! **

**WARNING: This is rated M so um...SMUT. **

_Summer-Age 8_

"Alright I'll see you tonight, okay bye love you too" I said smiling into the phone before ending the call. "Summer you need to have your breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs as Summer came running down them. "Did you make me pancakes?" Summer asked me as we walked into the kitchen. I laughed before Summer frowned as I handed her a plate of eggs and some orange juice as she sat down. Her hair had turned now a darker blonde then before and she had grown too, I think she got Austin's genes with that one. "Aw mom these are boring, there's not even syrup!" Summer said as I smiled sipping my coffee.

"Honey eat your eggs it's good for you" I said as Summer frowned but nodded before she began to eat the eggs. Summer finished and then brushed her teeth while I packed her lunch then we got into the car. "When's dad getting home from his dads?" Summer asked as I drove down the hill, "he said his flight gets here at about 4" I said as Summer nodded while I pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Come on" I said as I got out and helped Summer out of the car as we walked into the school building. We walked down the hall then took a right into Summer's classroom. "Bye Summer I can't get you today so Trish is coming alright?" I said as Summer nodded before giving me a hug then running over to her cubbie. I smiled before I walked out of the building then I ran into something well more like someone. "Oh my god I'm so sor-Dallas." I said looking up to see a smirking Dallas holding onto his child's hand. "Allyson" Dallas gritted through his teeth, "who is that dad?" the little boy asked as Dallas looked down at the boy before looking back up at me. "Oh no one important Henry" Dallas said as I smiled at the child before rolling my eyes at Dallas then picked up my speed as I walked out of the school.

I then drove down to the cafe and walked inside annoyed "hey Ally are you okay?" Trish asked me as I put my apron on, "I'm fine Trish just super" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow as I sighed. "I'm sorry it's just Dallas was being an ass, like I can tolerate him! We even were put in the same group last year for helping take down the kids mini science fair it's just ugh why did I even date him?" I asked as Trish smiled while we walked to the front of the cafe. "That's what we all wondered" Trish said as I laughed and hit her arm before we began to take some orders.

The day went on, busy as usual business has picked up actually a lot. Which is good but also very hectic at times "I'm off to get Summer!" Trish said as she walked out door while I mouthed to her 'thank you'.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Summer said as she spun herself around on the the bar stools while I was taking an order from the person next to her. "One second honey, sorry what was that?" I asked looking at the nice old lady in front of me. "A side of fries please" she said as I nodded smiling at her before I went over to the kitchen and handed the cook her order before I went back to Summer.

"What is it Summer?" I asked leaning over the counter as Trish walked over to us. "My friend Gracie invited me over for a sleepover can I go? Pleasee?" Summer asked me as I sighed, "well are you ready for a sleepover? I mean sure you've slept over at Mimi's before but still" I said as Summer smiled at me. "I'm ready! I promise I'll go to bed early!" Summer said as I smiled, that's my girl. "It's fine sweetie do you want to use my phone to call her?" I asked as Summer nodded I handed Summer my phone before I heard the bell and went to go get the ladies fries.

My shift ended finally, I then looked at the clock, it was already three-forty five. "Come on Summer! You're dad's waiting probably" I said as Summer nodded before she took her milkshake into the kitchen, they like her so she's allowed in the kitchen but only with plastic cups. "Alright let's go pumpkin" I said grabbing Summer's hand and running to the car before quickly driving up to our house.

We had arranged that we would go get Austin then I'd drop Summer off at her friends house, wait what means Austin and I will be alone, for the first time in months. "Okay I'll pack your bag can you go get you're sleeping bag and a pillow?" I asked Summer who nodded as we went into her room. I grabbed her 'Frozen' backpack and put an extra pair of clothes in it along with her pjs and toothbrush and a brush.

"Mom how do I do this?" Summer asked looking at the sleeping bag that was laid out as I smiled "here let me" I said as I rolled the fabric into a scroll shape and wrapped the straps around it. "Okay let's go" I said as Summer nodded putting on her backpack as we walked outside and I put her sleeping bag in the trunk. We then drove down to the airport which was only ten minutes away thankfully.

"Okay he should be coming out very soon" I said as Summer and I waited for Austin, then I felt Summer's hand leave mine "Summe-" I began to say before I smiled looking up to see Summer running towards Austin who got down on his knees and hugged her, I then walked over to Austin who smiled up at me while picking Summer up. "Oh I've missed you two" Austin said kissing Summer's cheek who squealed before giving me a soft short kiss. "I've missed you too" I said into Austin's ear while he smiled, "come on let's go home I'm starving" Austin said as I smiled taking his bags as we left the airport and got into our car. "Summer do you want to tell you dad what you're doing tonight?" I asked as Summer smiled and nodded "yes! Daddy I'm having my first ever sleepover at Gracie's house!" Summer said while Austin nodded "wow that sounds like fun Summer! Don't have too much fun alright?" Austin asked as Summer nodded quickly. "Don't worry! I won't stay up past nine!" Summer said as Austin chuckled "a good girl like you're mother" Austin said winking at me as I blushed while pulling up to Gracie's house.

"Come on sweetie" I said as we all got out and Austin grabbed Summer's bag and sleeping bag while she held onto her pillow. Summer rang the doorbell then a tall woman answered the door. "Hello! You must be the Moons" She said as we nodded, "indeed we are" I said shaking her hand before we walked inside. "My name is Molly Johnson" Molly said as I smiled and nodded at her. "I'll be back to get her at about ten" Austin said as the women nodded before Summer ran over to us, "okay have fun Summer. If you don't want to stay the whole night just ask Molly okay?" I said as Summer nodded before I gave her a hug, "have fun tonight princess love you" Austin said giving Summer a hug before we walked out.

"I ran into Dallas today, literally" I asked as we got in the car "did he touch you?" Austin said through his teeth as I smiled at him while I drove down the street, we lived only a couple minutes away from them. "No don't worry! He was just being annoying that's all" I said pulling into our garage. "Okay but if he lays a finger on you" Austin said as I smiled at him while I helped him carry his luggage into the house. "Don't worry he won't! I'll make us some dinner since I know you're jetlagged but go shower you stink" I said as Austin "fine mom" Austin said as I smiled at him before he went into the bathroom and I got changed into some yoga pants and a white v-neck.

I then walked downstairs and turned on some music and took out a homemade pizza crust Summer and I made last night. I took out some tomato sauce and put it on the pizza then topped it with cheese, onions, peppers, and some sausage then I put it in the oven. I smiled at myself, ha ha I can officially make a pizza! I began to clean up the table before I shrieked as I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"Ally it's fine it's me!" Austin said as I smiled before relaxing into his body. "Right I knew that" I said as I continued to clean up the counter while Austin moved his arms up and down my sides. "I wonder if she's going to stay the whole night" I said as Austin spun me around so my back was pressed against the counter. "I hope so" Austin said his voice had gone down a few octaves, not that I minded, at all. "Now why is that?" I asked Austin who smirked at me, "so I can do this" Austin said before kissing me on the lips before I could say anything else.

I flung my arms around Austin's neck kissing him back with just as much force, moans escaped both of our mouths as I rolled my hips against his. "God Ally" Austin said against my lips and we broke away panting as he picked me up as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as Austin trailed kisses down my neck as we walked up the stairs, I tugged at his hair moaning as he sucked hard on my skin. "Austinn" I moaned as Austin made it up to the top of the stairs slamming my body against the door to our bedroom as I kissed him again biting his lip and exploring his mouth with my tongue while I opened the door. I felt Austin put me on the ground as we backed up our bodies were already so close before my heels hit the back of the bed as we fell onto the bed. I then began to kiss down Austin's neck while my fingers worked at the bottoms of his shirt while Austin's hands were groping my butt.

I finally got his shirt off throwing it somewhere in the room as I kissed down his chest, kissing every ab and all it's beauty. I then felt Austin flip us around so he was on top and he kissed me full on my mouth again as he took my shirt off my body leaving me in my bra as Austin began to kiss my chest then taking off my bra letting it fall off my shoulders before he took one of my nipples into his mouth toying it in his mouth while massaging the other one. "Ally" Austin said in a low murmur while I could do was respond with a low moan as I then felt something hard, very hard poking my stomach as I began to move my hands down to his sweatpants sliding them off his body.

"Mhm someone's happy to see me" I said bringing Austin's face back up to me cupping it in my hands as he smiled. "Just for you darling" Austin said before I slid off his boxers before I lightly brushed my hand over him causing Austin to groan. "God Ally" Austin said as I smirked moving myself down ward before I took his tip in my mouth slowly moving my tongue while massaging the rest of him that I couldn't fit with my hand. Austin was clenching onto my hair as I looked up to see his jaw clenched so tight I began to worry he was cracking his teeth. I was seeing how much further I could take him when I felt him start to shake, I looked up once more to see Austin trying to keep his eyes open before they rolled back into his head then I felt a warm liquid go down my throat. Tasted just like Austin somewhat sweet, I then went back up to see Austin smirking at me as I rubbed my legs together trying to be subtle but I think he caught me.

"You're turn" Austin said as I kissed him softly as Austin quickly took off my yoga pants, he kissed his way down my stomach making his way down to where I needed him most. I then cried out as I felt his warm lips on my folds his tongue was working magic I swear. I moaned as Austin moved his tongue around me before he took it away as I pushed forward almost begging for his mouth to come back before his fingers were replaced. I moaned as he curled his fingers inside of me as I tried to keep my eyes open as I felt my walls clench around him as waves of pleasure ran through me. "Mhmm" Austin said licking his fingers as he climbed back on top of me as I was still trying to catch my breathe.

Austin placed one more soft kiss on my lips before he slammed himself inside of me as we both cried out in pleasure, with each thrust Austin took his speed up as I adjusted to each speed. With this we both let out cried echo throughout the house since we didn't have to worry about being heard by a certain eight year old. I then came, Austin right behind me as my eyes went white then colors as pleasure raced in my veins. My thoughts began to clear as I found myself panting as Austin layed down next to me panting as well.

"Wow you've still got it" I said as Austin chuckled "what can I say I'm a pro" Austin said as I laughed before snuggling into his embrace. Our breathing softened as I listened to his heartbeat before Austin smiled at me "so what do you say for round two?" Austin asked as I giggled before he attacked my lips once more.

**Soo yeah I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will be Summer at age 10 :) I'm so sorry this is kinda short! I didn't have a ton of time to write this since my night has been a little crazy ! But I hope you guys also liked the steam! I will hopefully be able to update next Sunday or as soon as possible! Please review!:)**


End file.
